Somebody's Watching Me
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: <html><head></head>She's seen him around too many times and frankly just looking at him terrifies her...but there's no stopping him...and he's having the time of his life. Slenderman/OC fic.</html>


Somebody's Watching Me

'But I do know people that have stalkers and it's not nice.'

* * *

><p>Eighteen year-old Rosalyn Nelson sat on the Metro Train pretending to read a book. It wasn't the writer's fault that she wasn't engaged in the story.<p>

Any other ride and Rosalyn would have been absolutely riveted by the action-packed plot, but tonight all she could think about was the strange faceless man who had been stalking her for days.

It all started when she was just a senior in High School. She kept to herself, fended for herself, and did everything in her power to graduate with flying colors. Her parents had been proud of her and even she glowed with triumph at her accomplishment.

Life for once, was perfect.

But as days passed she begun to feel something, a strange presence hovering over her and following her every step making her paranoid and even annoyed.

When she turned eighteen and got into the college of her dreams the presence got even worse to the point where she could have sworn she caught a glimpse of her follower standing outside the window of her empty class when she had arrived early.

Tall, blank face, wearing a suit, just standing there doing nothing.

It had creeped the hell out of her and she wasn't so sure if her parents, her friends, or her professors would believe her if she confided in them.

Not only that but she had been coughing a lot lately, her throat would get sore and she would feel the need to cough but then all of a sudden as if by magic the coughing would disappear.

And then there was the issue with sleep. She had stopped sleeping and took to staring fearfully out the window of her dorm ignoring the questions of her nervous roommate and clutching a video camera in her hand.

Rosalyn had begun to record her surroundings and kept it up for an entire month until she finally watched her recordings alone one evening and nearly fainted when she saw that with each new recording…that thing was there either behind her or behind a tree. Most of her filmings would distort strangely thus confusing her and making her scared to use the camera ever again.

And so…

She put a stop to it and decided to ignore the creature, constantly telling herself that he wasn't real.

But he was still there…

…watching her.

When the subway train slowed as it approached her stop, she shoved her unread paper-back in her satchel and snapped the buckle without thought—a habit of hers.

'Don't look so nervous,' she thought. 'Don't look so nervous.'

The African-American girl stood and maneuvered towards the doors, eager to not stay in one for too long. She learned a few days ago that whenever she stayed in area for too long that being would get closer, and closer, and closer. Not moving but just advancing in on her…

Shaking away the memories, Rosalyn waited for the doors to slide open. She exited amid the throng of commuters. Starting up the stairs, the back of her neck crawled with the all-too-familiar sensation of being watched.

She swallowed and unconsciously stiffened and stumbled, bumping into the businesswoman in front of her. "Excuse me," she said automatically, but the woman never looked back.

Painful tension started at the base of her skull, spreading rapidly, her heart racing as of she were running a marathon. By the time she reached the top of the stairs, she was fighting a full-fledged panic attack.

For crying out loud she was in the damn Metro station! Of course people will see her.

But it was more than a casual person of her looks; someone's eyes were focused on her. Dammit, hadn't she just gone through this thirty minutes ago? When was it going to stop?

Hands shaking, Rosalyn walked faster, the cold chill she felt was getting stronger now.

Dear God she was at her limit!

She had to go through this alone.

Gently biting down on her lower lip, she tried blocking out the creepy, silent laughter of her tormentor.

_"Hee hee hee…"_

Slenderman.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This story is not related to Caught at Last. Its just something that's been floating around in my head for days lol. Poor Rosalyn, she can never get a break whenever it comes to Slendy.**

**No college student should have to go through what she's experiencing right now. What a brave little trooper she is.**


End file.
